


Letting Go

by alifeathers



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Augustine - Freeform, M/M, mentions of torture, mentions of wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeathers/pseuds/alifeathers
Summary: Damon was the only person who made him feel like he was worth something. They fought for each other and were strong together.





	Letting Go

The clanging of metal being hit by the doctor's key echoed throughout the halls of the prison. A soft click indicated the cell door is locked, and the shuffle of footsteps became distant. Enzo took a shaky breath, his hands dragged along the cold, stained, stone floor.

  
He attempted to push himself upright but to no avail. He was on the table for more than three hours this time. His limbs were weak and rubbery, and nearly everything on his body burned and ached. A bubbling sensation made its way out of his stomach and straight into his chest, Enzo gagged on what saliva he had left and wretched dryly.

  
His forehead pressed against the cool ground below him. And for a brief moment, he felt relief from his agony at the temperature change. The wounds on his abdomen, arms, chest, and face were already slowly healing. However, the burns from the vervain would take more time.

  
Enzo closed his eyes, letting darkness envelop him in a cold embrace. Sleeping and being in the cell was the only time he had any bit of what he'd call 'peace'. Though he hated being alone, at least he wasn't being cut into like a fish.

  
___________________________________________________

  
He was suddenly surrounded by warmth. Enzo looked around to realize he was in the middle of a field, a variety of beautiful flowers blowing softly in a summer breeze. The blue sky above him had a few large, rolling white clouds. A stream ran through the field, the sound of gentle running water was comforting to him. It reminded Enzo of the river he used to take fishing trips to when he was a teen. Alone when all of the other boys by the river were with their father's.

  
The empty feeling felt like a punch in his chest. A rumble of a car engine came from behind him. It broke him away from his thoughts, and he quickly turned around. The car was a Chevy Convertible, a nice shade of blue, almost silverish.

  
Enzo felt like he couldn't breathe when he saw who stepped out of it.

  
"Coulda at least helped me carry the picnic basket outta the trunk, Enz." The dark-haired man shook his head with a teasing smile. A smile that sent a blast of different emotions through Enzo's mind. Happiness, sadness, anger? How exactly was he supposed to feel when the man who left him to burn in a fire was standing right in front of him again as if nothing ever happened?

  
"D-Damon?" Enzo felt his voice crack. Damn it, he didn't want to sound like a pathetic, needy fool.

  
Damon's eyebrows scrunched up in a concerned manner, "Hey, Enzo. Everything okay?" He walked right up to him and Enzo could've sworn he felt his heart actually skip a beat. In that moment he came to the realization that he could never be truly angry at Damon, he would always forgive him.

  
_He's the only person who's made me feel like I was worth something. The useless little orphan who eventually died of tuberculosis. I had a friend to fight for me, and I could fight for him._

  
"I'm fine now that you're here.." Enzo whispered and threw his arms around the smaller vampire. He buried his face against Damon's neck, the scent of leather, bourbon, and faint vanilla filled his nose.

  
Damon blinked in confusion for a moment before he smiled, pressing a loving kiss against Enzo's cheek. "You're always so damn sappy, I love it, and I love you." He chuckled, causing Enzo's chest to fill with butterflies. He gazed up into Damon's eyes. A brilliant shade of blue, he always wondered how anyone could have such beautiful eyes. But if anyone could pull off rare genetics, it would be Damon Salvatore.

  
"I love you too, Damon." Enzo murmured, his arms were still wrapped tightly around the other. He never wanted to let go of this moment, he didn't want to lose him.

  
_Stop being so silly Lorenzo, if you let go he's not going to vanish. He's going to stay here and you're going to enjoy a pleasant picnic date. Stop being so paranoid._

  
Enzo let go, sliding his arms off of Damon's waist.

  
Then he woke up. 

  
Immediate tears filled Enzo's eyes, and a small whimper left his stinging, split lips. He was alone, without Damon in the cell next to him. It had been only ten years since that night that Damon escaped, leaving him in that house fire. Ten years since his best friend left him, unknowingly for years of more torture rather than death.

  
Anger boiled in him as he pushed himself up, reaching for his daily ration of blood. He took a tiny sip of it, setting the shot glass back on the floor. Being miserable over not having the man he once loved the most by his side wasn't going to help. He needed to survive. He needed to have a motivation to escape, not wallow in self-pity.  
That's when he decided then and there, alone in that cell.

  
_I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me._

  
_I'm going to kill Damon Salvatore..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the angst! I absolutely love this ship and would love to write more for it. Maybe a smutty or fluffy fic will be next to heal your Denzo shipping heart, who knows ;) But unfortunately I'm fairly sure they're gunna contain some sort of angst regardless.


End file.
